Love is a Battlefield
by Jazomaniac
Summary: The Ride family, friends of the Black family, just moved to Forks. Their children are going to be in for a big surprise as everything they thought was just myths, are truth when they befriend the Cullen and Black children.  No wings, different pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, so new story. It's a cross over, you should know what of. Give it a chance? Don't hate me. I don't even know if it will work out yet.. But it's all starting to make sense in my head. Sooo… Feedback is always nice Thanks!**

**Just so everyone knows. This is my one and only disclaimer because I generally forget to put it.**

_**I do not own any of the following characters, just the story idea.**_

_**All rights to the Maximum Ride characters go to James Patterson**_

_**All right to the Twilight Saga characters, along with the idea of the vampires, and shape shifters in this storie go to Stephanie Meyer**_

**Thanks for your time!**

**-Jazz**

* * *

><p><em>Max POV<em>

I stepped out of the car and sighed. My parents insisted on moving to this lame town of Forks, Washington, of course it was for his job. My dad and mom grew up in Seattle, high school sweethearts. My dad became a cop and got a job here in Forks, almost 20 years ago. They decided to move when my mom's job as a vet took her Arizona. My mom was pregnant with Iggy when we all left Forks. Neither Bella, my older sister, nor I could remember anything about Forks, thank God.

I was perfectly fine in Arizona, being able to hike every day in the canyons. I missed the sun already. I could feel my tan slipping away from my skin. I looked over at my older sister who looked even more un-content than me. She hid her emotions well, from everyone but me of course. We had a unique relationship. She acted like she hated me, but we were tight, each other's secret best friends. It was a rush.

I only have two siblings, James and Bella. Bella is the oldest, as I said before, she's 18. Then there's James, also known as Iggy, the youngest, he just turned 16. Then there's me. I'm gonna be 17 soon. My mom is 36, and my dad is 38. My dad and mom had met my mother's Freshman year of High School and they became best friends at first. Then they fell in love my mom's junior year, while my dad was in his freshman year of college.

My mom got pregnant with Bella right out of high school, as soon as my parents found out they decided to get married. My grandpa didn't give them a hard time, my dad said that Grandpa knew that they were both very in love and perfect for each other.

My sister was quiet, kind of like my dad. She kept to herself and didn't really trust anyone but my parents. She had never been in love. She wasn't athletic, she only liked to read.

Iggy was obnoxious, he was loud, and loved to make explosives and blow stuff up. He caught out house on fire way too many times to count. So now he was banned from using them inside, and around the forest. Iggy never really paid attention to girls, just explosives. I think he was starting to though.

Then there's me. Maximum Ride. I go by Max though. I'm different. I'm a mixture of my siblings some would say. I was intelligent, athletic, and pretty, or so people said. Not a lot a boys gave me attention, except one, but let's not talk about that. I loved school, and I was in all AP classes. I loved to play sports, such as Track, Volleyball, and Basketball. I did some stuff around school too, Yearbook and Journalism. Well, at my old school I did all those things. My parents did us a huge favor by moving after the first quarter. So we had to go in as new kid, who knew nothing about this town.

"Alright kiddos, let's get this show on the road, we have dinner with the Black's tonight!" My dad said as he walked up to the house and unlocked the door. He opened it and smiled, my mom close behind him.

Bella and I walked in after Iggy and walked to our rooms. I got a smaller room in the attic, while Bella and Iggy got ones on the second floor. Mom and Dad's room was on the first floor.

I had to go back to the moving truck a few times to get all my bags and suitcases. My room was already furnished, since we were moving into my Grandparents old house. They recently got moved out to a retirement home. Mom and Dad had come down and set up our rooms, after buying us new furniture and room decorations. I told them that I wanted to paint the room myself, there's another thing about myself. I'm artistic, not as good as Bella though. She was amazing, she had sold many of her paintings to an indie gallery back in Phoenix.

I sighed and got out my iHome. I plugged it in and set it down on my nightstand and plugged my iPhone into it. I pressed play and Good Life by One Republic started playing. I smiled and turned it up. I started putting my clothes into my dresser and closet, unpacking all my clothes. I didn't think I was very high maintenance, but I have a lot of stuff!

Once I was finished I took all my bathroom stuff downstairs and set it in the bathroom that I shared with Bella and Iggy. I could tell that Mom must have been in here before. She organized everything so that we had a place for our own stuff designedly. Iggy had the top shelf since he was tallest, then me, and then Bella since she was the shortest. I put all my stuff, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, loufa, tooth brush, tooth paste, hair gel, mousse, straightener, contact solution, contact case, retainer case, face wash, make up (for those special occasions when I wore a little), make up remover, lotion, body spray, pads, tampons, ibuprofen ,Midol, and my gummy vitamins. I yawned and stretched them walked up to my room to pick out an outfit and take a quick nap before we left.

When I walked upstairs to my room I found Bella sitting on my bed nodding her head to the beat of the song playing, I didn't really recognize It, so it must have been one I just got for free on iTunes. I shrugged and walked over to my closet.

"What are you going to wear tonight?" I asked Bella.

"I don't know." She said with a shrug and sighed.

"Me either." I looked through my clothes I had just put away and picked out a pair of distressed jeans, a gray camisole to go under a black v neck tee, and my purple UCLA hoodie. "I guess this."

"That looks good." Bella said after she examined the outfit. I nodded as she yawned.

"I'm tired." I said, then stretched while I yawned.

Bella scooted over a little and patted the spot next to me. I smiled and lied next to her, setting my clothes down on my dresser. I turned off my iHome and fell asleep right after Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! This is what I got! Haha what did you think? Don't hate me for mixing the two<strong> lol


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright this was a hard chapter to write, I'm not sure why. Anyways, here ya go!**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob POV<span>

My mom came in and instantly started yelling at Nick and I, we were playing Halo, and so we weren't really paying attention. She was yelling for who knows how long, until she noticed we weren't paying attention to her, then she walked over and turned off the XBOX, Fang and I groaned and leaned back, setting our controllers on the couch.

"You need to clean up this mess boys! I've told you many times this week that we have company coming over tonight. I also told you that you are in charge of entertaining the kids."

"We have to deal with kids?" I asked her, I didn't really like kids all that much.

"They're teenagers, don't worry, I'm pretty sure they're all around your age." She shrugged softly and waved her hand. "Now get this place cleaned up. I brought the trash cans over, they're outside the door. Be sure to vacuum, and spray some Fabreeze, it reeks of a locker room in here."

"Alright." I said while nodding.

"When are they gonna be here?" Quil asked from the corner, looking up from his book.

"Uh," My mom said as she looked at the clock. "In about an hour." She looked back at us and sighed. "You better get to it," she started walking away towards the door of our little man cave, "if this garage isn't clean by the time they get here, you will all be grounded."

We all groaned and got up, starting to clean like mad men. Mom was always serious when she pulled out the grounding card. She must really wanna impress these people. Nick hadn't said a word, he usually went along with whatever Mom said, acting like he was the good kid. But he wasn't. He's a pretty bad kid; at least he used to be. He was into the drugs, drinking, self-injury. Crazy stuff. As soon as mom and dad found out though, they got him help. They dealt with it very well, not freaking out on him but trying to understand. It was good for all of us. But he's been really quiet ever since.

If you haven't figured out already, Nick is my brother. We're pretty tight. You might think that Quil is our brother too, well, he pretty much is, but he's actually our cousin. He lives with us in the Garage of Manliness because his parents died almost ten years ago, when he was seven. My parents weren't aware at the time, but they were in the will to take care of Quil after they died, and they got money too. It was a pretty life changing experience.

Leah was the happiest to have Quil come and stay with us. Leah's my sister by the way, she's the oldest. She and Quil were like best friends, but it only makes sense because they are both so weird.

Me and my family live on the Quileute Reservation. We're part of an ancient Indian tribe. It's fun, especially when that tribe was full of werewolves. Yes, werewolves like men who phase into werewolves. It's awesome. Someday I'll be the Alpha of the pack, hopefully. I'm not sure if I want to though. I declined the offer from Sam when I first phased, so now I'm kind of the Beta. All of my siblings and Quil are werewolves. It's weird that Leah is, she's the only girl, but whatever.

Quil's phone started going off to Edge of Glory, meaning it was Nudge, Quil's imprint, and best friend. Quil smiled and answered his phone. "Hey beautiful." He said as he cleaned. I could hear Nudge talking all the way from the other side of the room, although I do have super human hearing. Nick and I looked at each other and we rolled our eyes in unison, and then chuckled, shaking our heads.

We were always annoyed when it came to Quil and Nudge, they were always so flirty. Quil has known Nudge since she was seven, and he was eight. He didn't know that he would be spending the rest of his life with her until last year, after he phased for the first time. He saw her and he just knew, he says "it's like she's my source of oxygen." Only Quil would say something so nerdy.

I think for the most part, Nick and I are just jealous. We try and hide it, but whenever we're all out running, it can sometimes slip when Quil starts thinking about Nudge. Did I mention that we have particular wolf telepathy? Yeah, we do whenever we're phased. It gets really annoying whenever we're going through something personal, because then it's always on our mind, and everyone else will know about it then. Just a down side to the awesomeness of being a wolf, I guess.

We finished cleaning the room in no time. When we were finished we walked out and took the trash cans out to the end of the driveway so it could get picked up in the morning. We raced back to the house, I won, although Nick was close on my tail (no pun intended). He's fast, but I'm faster. I'm not the fastest in the pack though, that would be Leah. Of course. But I guess it's good for her, having some kind of head on us. We walked in the main house, and to the kitchen where my mom was.

"Did you remember to Fabreeze the room?" Mom asked me. I groaned and shook my head, running out to the garage real quick to spray the room.

I grabbed the bottled and ran around the room spraying everything down. I put the Fabreeze pack in the cabinet that held all the cleaning stuff and went back inside.

"Of course." I said with a cocky grin. My mom just shook her head.

"Alright, you boys need to clean yourselves up, I don't want you looking like messes when the Swan's get here. Please shower and put some clean clothes on at least." We all nodded and left, each of us grabbing a freshly baked cupcake as we left.

I walked to the garage and over to my dresser. I decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, and my gray hoodie, since it was "cold" for humans. Had to play the part. I grabbed a pair of boxers and a towel. I walked to the bathroom that my dad had built into the garage and took a quick shower, thankful that I got my stuff together first.

After I got done getting ready, I walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the island and watched my mom cook. I smiled when I realized she was cooking my favorite, stroganoff, with mashed potatoes and a salad.

"So mom, who are these people again?" I asked my mom, Sue.

"They're old friends of your father and I." she turned around and smiled softly at me as she stirred the sauce for the noodles.

"You said it was the Swan's?"

"Yep." She nodded, turning back around to better cook.

"Hm." Was the only response I could muster.

"They have two girls, and a younger boy." She added in.

"How old is the boy?" I asked.

"He's sixteen I think."

"Oh, and the girls?"

"Eighteen and Seventeen."

"I see." I said softly, wondering if they were hot. Next thing I knew Nudge was skipping into the kitchen.

"Good evening Sue!" Nudge said, skipping through the kitchen over to the garage.

"Hello Nudge." My mom said. I could hear my mother smiling. She loved Nudge. Probably only because she made Quil happy. Nudge knocked on the garage door then walked in.

"Since when was Nudge joining us?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

"She always comes over, Jacob." I sighed softly.

You're probably wondering why I don't particularly like Nudge. It's because she never shuts up. She's always talking. I guess it makes sense that Quil would imprint on her. He's a very tolerant person, and quiet. They'll be good together. It's super obvious that she has a giant crush on him, she has since she was twelve, but Quil said he hasn't felt the romantic part of the imprint until recently. HE thinks it's because she wasn't truly ready for a relationship yet. Whatever, I'm hoping that whoever I imprint on is well ready for that stage.

"Jacob," my mom said softly, bringing me back into reality. I looked up at her, she came over and leaned over the island. She put her hand on my arm. "Someday, you'll find someone special to you. I promise."

"Thanks mom." I smiled softly.

"Now go set the table for eight please?" She asked as she went back to cooking.

"Yep." I stood up and got out eight plates, and eight forks.

I walked into the dining room and started setting the table. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed eight glasses and took them to the table. I set one in front of every plate. I sighed softly and sat down in my spot and got my phone out. I checked my messages and noticed I had a message from Rachel, my current girlfriend. I figured my imprint wasn't going to be around for awhile, maybe never. Might as well be with someone I really like. I saw her face come up on my screen and I smiled. I walked onto the porch and answered the call.

"Hey beautiful." I heard her giggle slightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm better now." I said, grinning.

"Really?"

"Of course, I'm talking to the most amazing girl ever, why wouldn't I be better?"

"I'm not that amazing, you haven't even met every other girl in the world."

"Even if I had, I would still think so."

"Aww, you're too nice Jacob."

"I'm just being honest."

"Well, you're pretty awesome too."

"I know." She laughed and I smiled softly.

"I think it's time we go on our tenth date."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"How about tomorrow? For our one month anniversary?"

"Aww, you remembered?"

"Of course I remembered! So how about it? I'll pick you up at 5:30? We can go to dinner and a movie."

"Sounds amazing, babe."

"Awesome, well, I have to go cause we have company. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye, Rach."

I hung up and walked inside, I heard my parents greeting people at the door and I walked in that way.

"There you are Jacob!" My mom said, motioning for me to join my family in the living room. I smiled and walked over and stood next to my little sister Ella. "This is my oldest son, Jacob." My mom said, introducing me to the Swan family. I smiled and shook the fathers hand.

"Wow, Jacob, you sure have grown." The dad said. "I'm Chief Swan, it's been awhile. I wouldn't expect you to remember me."

"I remember you vaguely." I chuckled softly.

"Well, this is my wife, Valerie, my son James, my oldest daughter Bella, and my youngest daughter Maxine." He pointed each out to me and I shook their hands. When I looked into Maxine's eyes, everything froze. I gasped softly, in shock. I cleared my throat and pulled my hand away reluctantly.

"Uhm, excuse me." I walked away, and it hurt, to walk away from her. My hand was still tingling from making contact with her. I walked into the garage and over to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. "Shit." I said softly.

Someone walked into the garage and came over.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Nick said from outside. I sighed and opened the door.

"Nick, I just imprinted on her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ALRIGHT! What did you think? Intense right? I'm not too sure how to continue this. Should he tell Max right away? What should he do with Rachel? I want some of your guys' input! :)<strong>

**Thanks!**

**-Jazz**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, so this chapter was hard to write, and I was unsure of what I was gonna do.. It's kind of short, so bear with me.**

* * *

><p><span>Max POV<span>

I walked into my room and put my bag down on my bed. I sighed and changed into a pair of paint stained skinny jeans, a black tank top, and slid on my worn out converse and ran down stairs. I grabbed my phone off of the counter where I left it when I got a snack and slid it in my back pocket. I walked to the living room and rummaged through the boxes until I found my camera bag with my extra lenses. I took the bag and walked to the front door, I slid on my purple rain coat before I walked out. I slid my camera bag strap over my head and headed into the woods, a smile on my face I actually get to take pictures of a more, sad scene. Everything in Phoenix was so bright and sunny, which was kind of eerie in itself if you ask me. I walked the way you would if you were going to La Push. I don't know why, maybe because when you went that way everything became more green and beautiful. I loved it, and I had only been there once.

I was walking far into the woods, I didn't really notice how far it was, but I got so far, taking random pictures, I looked around, like actually looked around. I frowned. I had no idea where I was. I gnawed on my lip absentmindedly then sighed. I kept walking; maybe I would make it to La Push, to Jacob's house. A flutter went through my heart just thinking his name.

I put my camera in the bag and climbed up into a tree. I got comfortable in a spot and pulled my camera out, I started taking pictured from this view. I sighed softly and sat back to look at all my pictures. While I was looking through them, I saw something, an animal maybe?. I hadn't saw any animals, had I? I zoomed in; it was a person, a really pale person with red eyes staring at me, my camera.

I slid my camera back into the bag and crawled down to the ground slowly. Once I was firmly planted on the ground. I looked around. I saw him, the guy with the red eyes.

"W-what do you want?" I asked my breath uneven.

"I want you, darling." The guy said, walking closer. His voice was smooth and erotic.

"Why?" I asked, it came out as more of a whine. I was scared and cornered.

The guy came closer, not replying. He stood in front of me and moved my hair from my neck, his dirty cold fingers brushing against my neck. A whimper escaped my mouth at the next thing he said.

"I want your blood." He chuckled softly, staring at my jugular veins. "You see, I'm so very thirsty. My eyes are dark, and my throat burns. I need you to replenish me."

He bent down, I could feel his fangs brushing against my neck softly, and I knew he wasn't kidding. This guy was a vampire. I did all I could think of. I screamed bloody murder, no pun intended. Before he could bite into my neck I heard a loud growl and he was pulled away from me. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed from fear. I watched as a huge midnight black wolf horse thine, and another, a light gray. I screamed from horror, and didn't stop until I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I'm still unsure of where I'm going with this, to be honest.. Haha read and review? Thanks! :)**

**-Jazz**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN; HEY! sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'm back though and hopefully for good! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

_Rachel POV_

I couldn't believe he did that to me. He just up and left in the middle of our one month anniversary date! I told him it would be the end if he left, especially without reason. He just said; "I'm sorry, Rach, I truly am. But I just can't tell you." Like an idiot he thought he could just kiss me on the cheek and leave a hundred dollar bill on the table and act like it was nothing. He didn't even go out the main doors, he escaped from our date through some side doors.

I'm starting to wonder why I've even been dating such a sketchy character.

Oh right, because I love him.

_Max POV_

I woke dazed and confused, lying in a warm pair of arms. I groaned and looked around. I saw Jacob's face above me, he was looking down at me, an odd look on his face. I cleared my throat and looked away.

"I think I can walk by myself." I saw him nod in my peripheral vision and he put me down. I stumbled at first and he held onto my elbow gently, but firmly until I gained my balance. I cleared my throat again and looked at him. "Uh, why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Oh, uh.. It's hot out here." He looked away from me. I shook my head. I could tell he was lying but I shrugged it off, it didn't matter, he had a nice body. Figures since he's so.. Never mind.

"Yeah, it's freezing out here." I said, emphasizing by crossing my arms and shivering. I should have stayed in his arms, he was really warm.

"If I had a coat I would offer it to you." He said, smiling. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"If I had a shirt I would offer it to you, well, a shirt that actually would fit you."

"Are you calling me fat?" He said, sounding appauled, even though he had a slight smile on his face.

"Have you ever looked into the mirror? You're a tub o lard!" I nudged him flirtatiously and laughed. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. We were both grining, then that made everything awkward.

"So, uh.." I looked around then wondered what had happened to get me in the woods anyways. "Wait, why are we in the woods anyways?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, confused. I just shook my head. "Oh, well.. Uh.." I saw him bite his lip. "Well I'm not sure, I just found you and decided to take you home."

"That's not sketchy…" I stepped away from him. "Where are we?"

"We're in the woods, by the border of La Push.. I found you in La Push, actually." He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

I felt around my pockets for my phone and it was nowhere to be found. I had an nasty feeling in my stomach, I started getting scared. I didn't know this kid, and I didn't remember getting out here. I started breathing unevenly and my head hurt, really bad. I felt eyes on me and remembered the red eyes. I stopped and froze. I felt hands on me and everything went white and I screamed, remembering the frozen hands on me. I passed out again.

_Jacob POV_

Max started freaking out and I looked over at her. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes looking lost. I put my hand on her shoulder softly. "Max? Are you okay?"

She screamed and passed out, and I caught her before she fell again. I decided to take her back to my house instead of hers. I started running back to La Push, wishing I could carry her in my wolf form at the same time.

I ran back to my house and took her inside, calling for my dad. Oddly enough him and Chief Swan came in. Chief Swan ran over to Max and knelt down next to her, then he glared up at me.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, rather demanded.

"I found her in the woods like this. I panicked and brought her here." I bit my lip and started pacing back and forth. My dad came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Jake, come with me." He turned and walked into the kitchen, I followed close behind. "Now, what really happened?" I explained everything to Billy. He nodded, like he was expecting this. Then he started chuckling lightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked, appalled, how could he find anything about this situation humorous?

"How could I not have seen it before. It's completely obvious, you've imprinted on her." I sighed and nodded, then sat down on the barstool. He sighed after he had his laughing fit. "You need to tell her Jacob, she deserves to know."

"Yeah, I just.. I don't know how." I looked up at him and sighed. "I think she hates me, dad."

"Maybe she just needs some time to warm up to you, Jake. Get to know her, as friends first." Billy said after he sighed gently. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, thanks dad." I got up and walked into the living room where the Chief was with Max.

I heard Max talking to her dad, I stepped out of sight as I listened.

"Dad, I-I don't know what happened. I guess I fell while I was in the woods, taking pictures –Oh God! My camera!" I heard her sigh softly. "I left my camera in the woods!"

"It's okay honey, we can back together and get it." I sensed that he was comforting her in some way. "Continue with what happened." The way he talked didn't seem like he was her dad, but a cop.

"Well, in my dream, or rather nightmare, there was this guy, with blood-red eyes, and he told me he wanted to drink my blood. I-I don't know what happened but then this big wolf came from behind and then I blacked out. Next thing I knew Jacob was carrying me, and he didn't have a shirt on."

"Wait, he didn't have a shirt on? Who walks around without a shirt on?" I held back a chuckled, and smirked softly.

"I know, he's a freak or something, he wasn't even cold, but that's beside the point. I started freaking out, thinking he was like, kidnapping me or something, and I guessed I passed out again." Max sighed and I bit my lip softly. She probably didn't want to be my friend.

"Max, I don't really know Jacob, but he's a good kid. I know that Billy raises his kids right, they're very family oriented. He just found you in the woods and was doing the right thing."

I found that, that was the perfect time to walk in. I cleared my throat as I walked into sight. "Good to see that you finally decided to stay conscious." I smirked softly and crossed my arms. Max looked up at me and nodded softly, then she turned to her dad.

"Can we go now?" She asked her dad. He nodded softly.

"Yeah, let me say bye to Billy." He got up and walked into the Kitchen, leaving me and Max alone. I sat down on the arm of a chair and faced her.

"Sorry, for freaking out." Max said to me softly.

"It's alright. You were in the middle of the woods, and I'm practically a complete stranger." I shrugged softly and smiled.

"Thanks, too." She said as she got up. "Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there. She smiled softly and looked at me, she looked like she was holding something back. I wondered what it was, and I wanted to ask, but her dad came back.

"Alright, lets go." Chief Swan said as he walked out the door. Max walked after him and stopped before she left. She turned to me.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Max?"

"Uh, I'll see you around." She gave a soft smile and walked out the door, closing the door behind her.

Billy came into the living room and sighed. "Jake, you need to keep her safe." I looked back at my dad and sighed. "She needs your protection."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&amp;R? It'd be much appreciated!<strong>


End file.
